


Mr. & Mr. Wilson

by naasad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious location, Exaggerated height differences, Honeymoon, Hot Chocolate, I Don't Even Know, M/M, OOC, Off-screen Sex cause the author is a wimp, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing to P!AtD, Warning: Written at 1AM, cuddles & snuggles, probably, what is the setting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: “Good morning, Mr. Wilson,” Steve said, eyes twinkling.Sam rolled his eyes fondly and kissed him again. “Good morning, Mr. Wilson.”





	Mr. & Mr. Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, yes, I had Steve take Sam's last name, but I did that for a reason, explained in my Post-IW fic, KIA. Basically, Steve's been Steve Rogers, Captain America for quite a few years now, but now he's not and now he wants to find out what it might be like to be Steve Wilson, Loving Husband.
> 
> I'm just going to post this and get some sleep, and I'll fix any mistakes later. ;)

Sam woke to gentle but insistent kisses along his shoulder and neck. He hummed sleepily and rolled over to catch those lips with his own.

“Good morning, Mr. Wilson,” Steve said, eyes twinkling.

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and kissed him again. “Good morning, Mr. Wilson.”

Steve lit up, grinning, and leaned in for more kisses, pressing his entire body closer.

Sam sighed happily and rolled over, pinning his husband’s shoulders to the mattress.

“You know,” Steve said, shifting his hips minutely. “There’s something I have never tried that I kind of want to.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Room service.”

Sam sighed and let his head fall on Steve’s shoulder. “Really?”

Steve kissed the side of his head. “Later.”

Sam shook his head and kissed him. “Hell yeah, later. Right now, there’s other things on my mind.”

Steve smiled.

“What?”

“I’m happy.” Steve reached up and pressed Sam’s ringed finger to his lips. “When I came out of the ice, I thought I’d never be happy again. Then there was this slowpoke at the National Mall.”

Sam laughed. “Slowpoke?” He ran his hands down Steve’s shoulders. “I’ll show you slow.”

When they finally got out of bed, they spent the rest of the morning trading kisses under the shower head.

“I’m happy, too,” Sam said as Steve got off the phone with Room Service.

Steve smiled. “I got you extra orange juice.”

The rest of the afternoon, passed slowly, reading, playing cards, and working out in more than one way.

After an early dinner, Steve tinkered with the iPod in its dock until he finally got it to play and then held out an inviting hand.

Sam laughed. “Thought you didn’t know how to dance.”

“We’ll see,” Steve pouted.

Sam shook his head, but he took the hand as Steve settled one on his hip and started swaying and twirling to Panic! At the Disco.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “This is not how you dance to this song.”

Steve frowned. “Can you show me?”

“Maybe later. This is actually kind of nice.”

Steve nodded and kept moving, dutifully glancing down at his feet every once in a while, to make sure no toes were in imminent danger. As the song ended, he twirled Sam around once more and dipped him low.

“My turn,” Sam said, holding out his hand.

Steve hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Well…, I’m pretty tall.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Oh, that’s how it is?” He put his hands on Steve’s shoulders and jumped, wrapping his legs around his waist. “Whatchu gonna do now?” he teased, looking down at his husband.

Steve grinned and carried him to the bedroom.

As the sun went down, much later, they woke curled around each other. “Hey,” Steve said, kissing Sam’s ring finger.

“Hey,” Sam yawned.

“Movie?” Steve asked.

“Why not? Anything left on your list?”

Steve ran through the options. “Not really. Natasha recommended a few Russian films, though.”

“Wait, go back, I know that one.” Sam leant up to press a kiss to Steve’s bearded cheek. “You’ll like it. I’ll go get snacks.” With that, he wrapped the sheets around himself and stood.

Steve yelped and yanked a blanket over himself. “It’s freezing!”

“Be right back!” He quickly made hot chocolate and popcorn before returning to the bed and cuddling close.

Steve moaned as he cupped the mug in his hands and took a sip. “I am so glad I married you, Mr. Wilson.”

Sam smiled and kissed him again. “And I’m glad I married you, Mr. Wilson.”


End file.
